To Confess to One's Love
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Everyone has big exams coming up except Mireille. Sos he's left alone but her friends have planned an event for her as a little favor from the CC Corp. They send one of there administrators to make her happy. But carefully bit by bit they become more than


**Hey! It's me again with another weird story. Most of you would see it like that but everyone knows my specialty in .hack is weird couples but I can't help it. Some of them looks o perfect for each other. This is a Reki X Mireille stroy. It's going to be a oneshot. (maybe but 99 percent)  
**

**I do not own .hack/sign, .hack/Legend of the Twilight (.hack/dusk) or any anime.**

"I have an item and their name is R-A-R-E, RARE!" sand Mireille as she skipped along the Mac Anu. Suddenly a pair of golden rings started to form. "SUGO, RENA, I missed you! LET'S GO ITEM HUNTING!" she screamed. "Mireille, that's what we came to tell you. We have really big exams coming up and have to study" Rena told Mireille. "Also, isn't Ouka your tutor and you have a test too" asked Shugo. Mireille smiles as she looks at them. "Yeah but Ouka has college entrance exams and I heard Hotaru has a test also" she said. "It looks like Mireille is going to be alone" Shugo whispered to Rena. They thought of where Mireille could go. "I know what about "The Luptious Cherry Maze to enjoy the cherry blossoms?" asked Shugo.

They had a little adventure planned for Mireille. After saving The World, CC Corp would do them a little favor rite? Mireille teleported to the 1st event they went too. She was really glad they didn't take the place down and it was as it was before. She put her hand on the tree. "I just came here to make them happy. Was that right of me Mr. Tree?" she asked. Slowly the tree vanished and a Skull stood in its place. WAH! OH NO! She ran as fast as she could all over the place. I THOUGHT THEY TOOK ATHE MONSTERS OUT! WHY ARE YOU HERE MR. SKULL! GO AWAY! She lifted up her wand as she used an ice attack. LA RUE ZAT! (I don't remember where this was from but ice comes out from the ground)

"Rare item hunter of love and courage, Mireille beat them all! YAY!" she yelled and jumped in joy. Suddenly 2 more of the Trees become skulls as well. AH! Mireille quickly dodged the attack but got hit by the other Skull's sword. Her hp was decreasing but then the monsters vanished. "Repth" she heard a voice say. She suddenly saw her hp back to normal. Mireille was confused at what was going on but then someone came out. "So Mireille, it looks like your friends really care" said Reki stepping out. In his hand is a scroll. She walked right up to him. "Was this," she started to ask "A special event just for me?"

"The CC Corp. was happy they could help. It was a request from your friends. They had tests coming up so they wanted you to have some fun while they didn't" Reki explained. She sat down and looked at the remaining trees. "This was the 1st event," said Mireille crying "That we very went too. I'm glad they remembered everything about it."

Reki takes out two bottles and hands them to Mireille. "What's this?" she asked him. "These only last for today. These 2 potions won't vanish no matter how many times you use it. But they only last until Midnight. So try to use them as much as you can" Reki told her. "WOW! RARE ITEM THAT WAS MADE JUST FOR ME! THANK YOU!" she said giving him a hug. Even though Mireille close to his age, she was just a bit shorter than him, causing him to be a bit nervous.

"Ok, your very welcome but can you please get off of me! I have another rare item to give you" said Reki trying to get her off. You hear a little beep and I his hands now is folded up blue summer dress with matching flower pin, and teardrop pendent. "SO KAIWAI!" she screamed after taking them. She jumps on Reki giving him another hug. "Hey what did I tell you!" he said. "Oopie, sorry," she said "But it's so pretty and RARE TOO! I CAN'T BELIVE MY FRIENDS ACCUALLY REQUESTED THESE!" "You didn't have sugar did you?" he asked. "Um… be right back" she said teleporting. Reki stood there for a while. "I made those for the event a few months ago as a prize. She would have been the only one to solve it according to Balmung, but she had to go to a checkup" he thought.

A flash of gold rings came along with Mireille dressed in the outfit that he'd given her. "I have to say this outfit is perfect as if someone made them for me as a Valentine's Event prize or White Day Event prize" she said. Mireille carefully looked at Reki then herself. "Something's fishy and its not that the closest root town from here is Mac Anu" she said. She looked again and saw it. "WE MATCK REKI, LOOK! PINK AND YELLOW FOR OUR HAIRSTYLES AND THEN OUR OUTFITS COLORS! BLUE AND RED!" she screamed. "That wasn't what I intended for you to notice about the outfit but as long as you're happy I won't get yelled at by CC Corp" he said.

Reki was just about to teleport but hen his hand was grabbed by Mireille. "Hey can I come too? I'm so board! Everyone has a test! Please!" she asked with big chibi eyes. Everyone that day was at a meeting and they sent Reki to keep Mireille happy. He had just given Mireille the outfit as a gift because everyone said that she could have won the event but he just added a few extra touches since she was one of the players who helped The World? "Ok but don't grab on me anymore" he said. While Mireille was shopping for rare items in Mac Anu, she told Reki about her teddy bears at home. "I never got a teddy bear before, until one of my birthdays. I was so happy. The bear looks as it was made for hugging and it made me happy. Just like you did" she said.

"This is so rare! I've never seen any of these before!" she screamed running up to the player selling the item. "A chemistry set that can make your items more powerful depending on the chemical! RARE!" she screamed. "No such item exists. That player is a hacker!" said Reki. The player was wearing a whole bunch of items Reki has never heard of. "So what makes you think I'm a Hacker? Maybe you just don't know an item that exists when you see one?" the players asked. "If Reki says you're a hacker then you're a hacker" she said. "What makes you so smart?" the player asked. "I'm a CC Corp administrator in the matter of a fact" he said. The player started to run and Reki started chasing after her. "Mireille, I'll be right back after I catch this hacker. I'll meet you at Distant Azure River" he said.

Mireille was sitting near a bamboo tree waiting for Reki. "It would be impolite just to log out without saying goodnight and after all I have to thank him for helping me and spending the day with me" she said. She looked at the bamboo tree and noticed all the wishes were gone. "Today may not be Tanabata night but the tree looks so sad" she said taking out a whole bunch of papers. She hangs them on each tree and sits and waits. Suddenly gold rings appear. Reki is flashing red. "What happened?" shed asked using a spell to heal. PHA REPTH! PHA REPTH! "It turned out that hacker had more powerful items than I thought" he said after fully healed. "It's getting late. I better go. Thank you for saving me when I was about to be tricked, rare items and best of all the whole entire fun day!" she said, "Good night! Don't let the Data Bugs bite!" Reki looked around and saw the papers hanging. But before he could say a word, Mireille had already logged off. He takes a look at all the papers and notices them all the same.

Today was great even though my friends weren't here.

They gave me gifts way better then the rare items.

They gave me a very fun day with Reki-chan which gave me a lot of happiness.

I only wish for one thing besides rare items rite now.

That is more fun days with him.

Just like today because if everyday were like this,

It would always end with a smile.

-Mireille

Reki suddenly saw golden rings and changed the words on the papers. He quickly logged out. Mireille walked up to the trees and tried to get rid of the papers but then noticed they weren't her words. "Reki must have written these, I guess he won't mind if I take a quick peek" she said.

I have many things to tell you Mireille,

Those items I gave you,

The potions where made for you by your friends.

The outfit was made as a gift for you from my event months ago.

I knew that you would be the only person to finish it but I made a few others.

Just in case someone else did too.

For some reason I made your extra special.

I couldn't figure out why or why I could have said no to spend the day with you, even though it was my assignment from CC Corp.

I think I know why now.

I can't confess to you now but someday,

I will.

That's my only wish. To say all the things I've written down.

Also to tell you how I feel inside.

-Reki

The End


End file.
